


Осень и пончики

by Drakonyashka



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Написано для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2017. Бета - Altra Realta.





	Осень и пончики

Когтяузер очень любил осень. В это время года был кристально прозрачный воздух, пахнущий свежестью, и ослепительно яркое солнце, которое вставало не сильно рано, но и не сильно поздно. В самое идеальное время, чтобы успеть немного поваляться на кровати, прячась под одеяло, потянуть время и приготовить наивкуснейшие пончики ровно ко второму завтраку. Первый в таком случае заменял стакан холодного молока.

Так и в это утро, когда солнечный зайчик подобрался к носу Бена, он лишь чихнул и поспешил натянуть свое любимое лоскутное одеяло повыше на голову. Правда, в последний момент из-за этого маневра из-под одеяла показались задние лапы Бена, и это ему тоже совершенно не понравилось. Немного повозившись, Бен свернулся калачиком и счастливо засопел. Но сон уже улетучился. И вскоре из получившегося кокона высунулось одно ухо, другое, а потом показалась и вся заспанная мордашка Бена. Очень довольная и улыбающаяся даже в такой ситуации. Ему явно снились хорошие сны.

Ежедневный ритуал. У кого-то он есть, у кого-то нет, а кто-то, может, и хотел бы его иметь, но что-то не получается. Бенджамин безумно любил крутиться перед зеркалом, втягивать живот и паясничать. Наверное, если бы его увидел посторонний зверь, то сказал бы, что он хороший актер. Но на зверях он никогда не показывал этой своей стороны, а вот зеркальный двойник был отличной компанией. 

В последнее время он без устали пародировал шефа Бого. До предела втягивал живот, расставлял пошире руки, насупливался, ходил вразвалку и говорил очень похожим басом. Все-таки начальство было заметной фигурой. И безумно милой в своей суровости, как однажды признался себе Бен.

Небольшая разминка с растяжкой, умывание холодной водой, и можно идти на кухню – все ингредиенты были приготовлены еще с вечера. Это была разумная мера предосторожности, ведь он уже пару раз путал продукты спросонья, и из духовки доставалась полнейшая ерунда. Ну вот как можно было вместо муки насыпать сахарную пудру? Или вместо молотого миндаля – какао? Он долго придумывал толковое оправдание самому себе, но в итоге просто махнул лапой и стал все раскладывать по пакетикам перед сном, подписывая крупными черными буквами. 

На каждое время года у Бена был свой любимый рецепт, который он предпочитал готовить чуточку чаще, чем все остальные. Осень – пора ароматных яблок, которые в изобилии росли на ферме у его бабушки, и именно с яблочных пончиков началось их знакомство. В такие дни он всегда думал о ней и еще сильнее ждал отпуска. 

Молоко ожидаемо холодное и освежающее, он даже фырнул от удовольствия и чуть не смахнул дернувшимся хвостом со стола венчик, но вовремя успел придержать его лапой. Встав на носочки, достал с верхней полки шкафа большую пластиковую миску и начал заниматься тестом. Бабушка всегда говорила, что успех любого блюда не только в идеальном рецепте, но и в обязательной последовательности действий, и в настроении, с которым ты это блюдо готовишь. И он строго придерживался этого правила. В первую очередь соединил сухие продукты – муку, корицу, сушеный имбирь, разрыхлитель и сахар. Тщательно перемешал и отвлекся на пролетающую за окном бабочку. Ему даже пришлось поставить миску на стол и по пояс высунуться в окно, чтобы посмотреть, как бабочка пьет нектар из садовых лилий, растущих во дворе. И смешно перебирает лапками, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Бен добавил сметану, яйца, масло и тертое яблоко. Даже после этих простых манипуляций на кухне витал очень аппетитный запах, и Бен, вздохнув, постарался взять себя в лапы, прекрасно понимая, что если съесть заготовку, то испечь пончики точно не получится. Так что, прикрыв лапой нос, он вылил тесто в форму, поставил в разогретую духовку и выскочил за дверь. Теперь ему как раз хватало времени сходить за шоколадом для глазури в ближайший магазин, и можно будет думать не только о том, что пончики вот-вот подгорят. В животе у Бена заурчало даже от одной мысли о том, что пончики скоро будут готовы.

Уже несколько лет подряд он предпочитал покупать продукты только в магазине за углом. Свежие овощи, все самое необходимое и три минуты пешком от дома в любое время дня и ночи. В этот раз он то и дело срывался на бег и уложился в две с половиной. Бен очень любил отмечать такие детали и был уверен, что в них есть своя прелесть. Перед стеллажом со сладким он задержался ненадолго и, уже направляясь к дверям, краем глаза заметил в овощном отделе знакомую фигуру. Там стоял Буйволсон, немного покачивался и машинально перебирал паллеты с зеленью. По кругу. Глаза его были полуприкрыты. Сразу стало понятно – ночное дежурство выдалось не самым легким, и до дома такими темпами Буйволсон доберется еще не скоро. 

Немного стесняясь, Бен подошел ближе, привычно придерживая хвост лапой, и негромко сказал:

– Шеф, кажется, вам нужна помощь.

Сонный взгляд на какое-то мгновение сфокусировался на нем, и Бого кивнул. Бен только вздохнул и, привычно взяв его за руку, пошел на выход. Впрочем, не забыв задержаться у касс и забрать свои покупки. Ведь пончики с шоколадом намного вкуснее пончиков без него. 

Когда они зашли в дом, на кухне пищал таймер. И Бен, воскликнув: “Шеф, я сейчас”, вихрем унесся спасать драгоценный завтрак. За какие-то пару минут он умудрился положить покупки мимо стола, обжечься о противень и поставить греться чай. Теперь это помещение было больше похоже на поле боя, чем на место для приготовления пищи. Впрочем, Бена это ни чуточки не беспокоило, и он, мурлыча что-то под нос, пошел обратно в гостиную. На пороге Бен замер: Буйволсон нашел идеальное для себя место и занял единственный диван, где мог полностью поместиться. Он негромко похрапывал и порой пытался от кого-то лениво отмахнуться. Видимо, его сны были такими же насыщенными, как и ночное дежурство.

Бен тихонько прокрался к окну и задернул штору. Он улыбался.


End file.
